


Up In The Air

by UglySandwich



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Catra is a whiny bottom, F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: The ancient ruin's security system shows Catra and Adora one more memory. Will this be the one that binds them back together? Takes place in the episode Promise.This is actually not as well written as I could've made it, but it was just plaguing my mind and I wanted it out. It's here to read if this sort of thing floats your boat. Or lights that boat on fire like Seahawk do. What was this all about again?





	Up In The Air

“Another simulation?” Catra shouted, shoving at her enemy and trying to run away again. She didn’t get very far when she saw herself and Adora just weeks before Adora found the sword. “No. No, anything but this, please!” Catra whined, tears brimming in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and hissed, swiping her claws at the holograms to no avail. The memory had already started.

_Sometimes, at night, the two of them would sneak out to walk and talk. The horde was cruel and manipulated its workers, but the basic freedom to go where you please about your own home was still intact. They never got in trouble on these walks until one night when they snuck into an air vent._

_“I just, I wanted to tell you something nobody else can ever know about but us,” Catra told her, her voice wavering. Something deep down inside of her was hurting, and she was convinced Adora was the cure. “I need you in this weird way, like, I need you to be a part of me. I love you in a way I shouldn’t, and it hurts,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Catra hated being emotional, being vulnerable, but this ache in her heart had grown in to a pain that she could no longer bear._

_What Adora had done felt natural, like they had been doing this for a thousand years. Swiftly, she silenced Catra in a kiss. She wasn’t going to use words to heal her, but her touch instead. She shimmied up through the tight space and moved on top of Catra, hands lingering on her hips as she kissed her._

_“Adora, Adora, please. I need you, I need you, I need- oh!” She’d stopped her crying when a hand slipped between her legs, and her sobs became whines of pleasure as an inexperienced woman rubbed her hand against her._

_“I don’t know how to do this, but I want to- for you, Let’s be one, Catra. I don’t know much but I do know my life would be miserable without you.”_

_“Don’t stop,” Catra moaned, spreading her legs until her knees touched the sides of the vent. Every part of her body was on fire, lit up for only one person. “Take me, please,” she begged. “I need you.”_

_There was a cold chill as her leggings were stripped away, then with a sharp cry, warmth invaded her core. It felt more like the combining of two souls to Catra, who laid on the cold metal, finally relieved of her burden._

And there laid the real Catra, on the floor in the room of infinite darkness, pants around her knees, and Adora hovering over her. Their memories lapsed into real life.

Catra screamed.


End file.
